


She Sees

by MissandMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Format, As much as I love Theomione, F/M, I also love NottGood, Modern AU, silly fluff, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissandMarauder/pseuds/MissandMarauder
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Theo Nott run into each other in a bar a few years after the war. They get to talking, exchange numbers, and part ways. Luna texts Ginny to tell her all about it, except...Ginny's isn't the number she messages.





	She Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fun little round of Rare Pair Roulette over at Fairest of the Rare. :)

_Italics: Luna_

**Bold: Theo**

_11:47 pm Ginny! You'll never guess who I ran into at that new bar you told me about._

**11:50 pm ...This is awkward on multiple levels.**

_11:51 pm Why is the fact that I met Theo Nott awkward?_

**11:53 pm Because this IS Theo Nott.**

_11:56 pm OH! I must've forgotten to go back to Ginny's number after I typed in yours. Perhaps I'm tipsier than I thought. How are you, Theo?_

**11:57 pm Still good, like I was exactly twelve minutes ago when we last spoke to each other.**

_12:01 am The tone of your texts say a lot about your aura, you know. I think perhaps you're dealing with a Flibbering Humdinger infestation._

**12:02 am Please enlighten me as to how those things are all related. I'm DYING to know.**

_12:04 am Flibbering Humdingers are known for turning otherwise lovely people into mean drunks._

**12:07 am I...have no idea what to say to that.**

_12:09 am That's alright. I've been told I say enough for two people when I've been drinking._

**12:13 am The fact that I'm about to say this is a testament to the fact that I've also been drinking, but...I like that about you.**

_12:15 am I like everything about you._

**12:17 am Bloody hell. Why?**

**12:18 am No, don't answer that.**

**12:35 am Or don't answer at all. That works too.**

_12:40 am Sorry, had to take a shower after all that dancing. Hair this long doesn't wash itself._

**12:42 am Oh. Alright then.**

_12:45 am And to answer your other question, I see the good in you. You are intelligent, wise, strong because of the trials you've endured, kind beneath your cold exterior. You sat and talked with me for over an hour when no one else from your House at school gave me the time of day. If tonight is any indication, I think I'm going to do more than just like you in the long run._

**12:50 am You don't know me well enough to say any of that.**

_12:52 am I see things others don't. You could say it's a gift._

**12:55 am ...You see all that in me?**

_12:56 am I see more than that, but I wouldn't want to scare you away._

**12:59 am I don't think anyone could ever be scared of you, Luna.**

_1:02 am Good. I think m fallig sleep_

**1:05 am And here I thought you couldn't get any more adorable. Night, Luna.**

_1:06 am Sweet dreams my Theo_


End file.
